


至死不渝

by Chialin



Category: DCU
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marriage, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chialin/pseuds/Chialin
Summary: 超短篇翻译





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611586) by [MissDelish (Vimeddiee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeddiee/pseuds/MissDelish). 



婚礼简直是一场噩梦。

 

新娘和新郎都光彩照人……通常这是形容婚礼上的新娘的话，但是今天新郎的出众比之新娘有过之而无不及。克拉克和露易斯简直在发光。两百多位宾客觥筹交错，不断地有人来向新人献上祝福。天空蔚蓝澄澈，一切都和想象中一样。

 

一场完全的彻底的婚礼噩梦。

 

笑声从四面传来，人们的脸上都洋溢着笑容，这对新人的眼中只有对方。

 

布鲁斯韦恩站在这儿。

 

他扯着嘴唇露出微笑，把手放在穿着礼服的新郎宽阔的肩膀上。布鲁斯强迫自己说出祝福的话。但是在这对新人最终告别并奔赴他们的蜜月套房时，他终于感觉到了心痛。

 

难以忍受剩下的宾客们的欢声笑语，布鲁斯独自回到了庄园。他屏退了阿福，边脱衣服边走上楼梯，留下一地的衣服，从门口到他的卧室。他穿上黑色的睡裤，坐在那张又大又空的床边，以手盖脸。他感到全身的骨骼都疼起来，疼到灵魂里。他颤抖着吐出一声叹息，心中像空了一个洞。

 

“……克拉克。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

很久以后，实际上是很多年之后，蝙蝠侠才能告诉超人他本该在那场婚礼前就说的话。之后他才知道亲吻这双唇是什么感觉。超人昏昏沉沉，躺在瞭望塔的医疗室，在氪星毒药的作用下奄奄一息。而蝙蝠侠手忙脚乱地把他弄到这里，轻轻地亲吻他，第一次，也是最后一次。他握住他的手，把头靠在那胸口的S标志上，诉说着心里最深的秘密。

 

但是后来超人得救了，靠他自己超强的恢复能力和蝙蝠侠的坚持。整个联盟围在康复的超人身边，一一拥抱他，如释重负。而蝙蝠侠静静地融入黑暗中，没有注意到蓝色双眸的跟随。一切保持这样一段时间。

 

蝙蝠侠不经常去孤独堡垒。所以一个月后当超人向他提出邀请时，他接受了。踏入这异星的冰雪之城，他找到了一直在大厅中等着他的超人。超人的眼中有神秘莫测的光芒。

 

然后他们一起聊天。蝙蝠侠习惯于缄默，但他就是永远不能拒绝超人的温暖和迷人。他们谈论了许多以前没谈论过的事，几乎都与联盟事务无关。克拉克说起了他的离婚。布鲁斯想表示出一些同情，但他知道自己心里并不是这么想的。克拉克俯身向前轻轻地把唇印上布鲁斯的。

 

“我从不知道。”克拉克小声说。

 

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，试着不要让心脏跳出胸腔。但是这不重要。他最后放任了他的心，尽情地回吻克拉克。他放佛听到多年前那场婚礼上的誓词。因为克拉克是，过去是，未来也是，唯一的那一个人。

 

至死不渝。

 

 

完


End file.
